Olive-Green Tears
by Darkest Midnights
Summary: He won't let her go back out there, not with that clown on a rampage... and he's not going to hide his feelings away from her anymore. NepKat Rated M for Karkat's language, some violence and for character death.


Olive-Green Tears

I don't own Homestuck.

Warning: Spoilers from Act 5 Act 2 with Gamzee going on a murderous rampage and killing off Equius, just to let you know. Tried to keep it as less violent as possible, so I do describe what Gamzee is doing, but not in too much detail. Major NepKat! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Karkat!"

He grabbed her hand quickly, she breathed heavily for a moment; out of breath from running away from the purple-blooded troll who was on a murderous rampage. Olive green tears were running down her cheeks as she sobbed uncontrollably. Her moirail had just been killed, she saw it happen and couldn't do anything about it. All she knew was she had to avenge him, but also try to get out of there alive.

"He killed him, Karkitty... Gamzee killed Equius..." she said through her tears, "I need to go back out there.."

"I won't let you." Karkat said in a serious tone, "He killed Equius, how in the fuck do you expect to stand a chance against him? Besides... I wouldn't forgive myself if I let you go out there and be killed by that asshole."

She sat on the floor beside him, looking at him with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean by you wouldn't furgive yourself?" she asked with her lips pursed slightly.

He looked at her for a moment, his heart beating faster, biting his lip. He truly did love her, but was afraid of letting his constant anger get the best of him. A single candy red tear fell from his eye. What if this was truly the end and Gamzee was going to kill them both? He couldn't stand the thought of keeping his flushed feelings toward Nepeta away from her forever. He knew this day would come, but not so suddenly.

"I..." Karkat closed his eyes, tensing up, "I can't explain it..."

The honks were getting louder, they both could hear it. Gamzee was coming and there was no stopping him. Nepeta stood up with a tenacious look detailing her face.

"I'm going after him."

"No, fuck that. You're staying your ass here."

"I'm going and that's final, Karkat."

She was making her way down the hallway and he grabbed her arm, pulling her back quickly and holding her close to him. Nepeta struggled for a moment before calming down.

"I can't lose you Nepeta." He sighed, tears filling his eyes, "I've been seriously flushed for you, but I don't want to lash my fucking anger on you. That's why I've been trying to avoid you about the whole 'love' emotion all-together. I don't want you getting hurt, okay?! But now I realize, I can't bear to lose you. What I'm trying to fucking say is... I love you."

She looked at him with a shocked, yet happy look on her face. She hugged him close for a moment or two, purring softly as her tail curled.

A single, loud honk echoed behind Nepeta and the bloody hands of the murderous Gamzee grabbed onto the back of her jacket. With one tug, Gamzee pulled Nepeta away from Karkat and honked wildly with a demonic grin on his face; walking away. Nepeta reached out for her love who was trying to catch up.

The lights flickered, a thud was heard. Nepeta was on the ground, trying to move away from Gamzee as he raised his club. Another flicker, Gamzee was attacking the olive-green troll. With each flicker, a honk was heard and Karkat was pulling on the back of Gamzee's shirt and hitting him on the back, attempting to get him to stop. Though it was too late, Nepeta was in a pool of olive-green blood, barely-breathing and only a few moments away from death.

One last flicker later, Gamzee vanished without a trace, without a honk. Karkat immediately focused on Nepeta, falling to his knees and holding her close, crying. Nepeta looked at him sadly, tears falling from her eyes. Karkat wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve, and wiped away Nepeta's tears as well.

"Please, Nepeta... Don't let this be the fucking end," Karkat choked out from his sobs.

Nepeta weakly held Karkat's hand, and smiled, looking at him.

"I'll always be right here," she moved his hand to where his heart would be on his chest, "It'll be alright. I'll never furget you, Karkitty."

With one last breath, and one last flicker, she was gone. He held her lifeless body in his arms, sobbing quietly.


End file.
